Lilian Co-ed?
by ZoujieChen
Summary: What would happen if Lilian was co-ed and Yumi was a boy named Yumito would he and Sachiko still end up together despite Sachiko's hated of men. You'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 New Experiences

**Chapter 1 New Experiences.**

It was a nice sunny morning, me and my twin brother Yuki were really excited! It was our first day attending Lilian Academy.

Lilian was a really famous all-girls school in Japan specializing in raising fine young ladies. The school also had an unique system called the 'Souer system' souer means sister in French. Its when an upperclassman takes a person a grade below them as her younger sister by giving them the Rosario they receive from their older sisters.

The school had actually turned co-ed this year and the system is now called 'Frere system' so the upperclassmen could pick the new boys attending the school as well now.

My mother and father thought it would be good for us to attend Lilian. We were excited, it would be good to make some friends. Me and Yuki didn't have many friends because we were always home schooled, this was our first time attending actual school.

We were walking to the school gate when "Hey, you're the new students we're getting aren't you?" Me and Yuki turned around surprised to see a girl standing right in front of us with a huge grin. "Oh, right how terribly rude I am, hello my name is Takeshima Tsutako what's yours?" the girl said with an even bigger grin.

"Umm… hello Takeshima-san my name is Fukuzawa Yumito and.."

"I'm Fukuzawa Yuki, nice to meet you Takeshima-san." Yuki said as he popped out from behind me.

"Just call me Tsutako, Yumito and Yuki-san, wow you guys look so alike!" the girl said cheerfully

"Yeah we get that a lot." Me and Yuki said synchronizing with each other.

The girl stated to giggle "You guys are even talking alike!"

We looked at each other and then started giggling as well "I guess you're right Tsutako-san."

She then asked us if she could take pictures of us for the school newspaper, apparently Tsutako-san was the photographer for the school newspaper, we were about to say yes when we heard the school bell ringing "We had better get to class maybe later, see you Tsutako-san!" we said running to get to class.

The teacher introduced me to the class "This is Fukuzawa Yumito he is a new student to our class please be nice to him, do you have anything to add?" she asked me while smiling. The class was staring at me "P-please take care of me!" I blurted out due to the pressure. God, I wish Yuki was with me I thought to myself. Yuki was in the other first year class, I wonder how he's doing. I suddenly returned to reality as the teacher said "You can sit in any seat you want."

"Umm… thank you!" I wondered around when I saw Tsutako-san, the desk in front of her was empty, so I sat down waving to Tsutako-san "Hello again, I see you were in my class." I said whispering politely.

She didn't answer back she was listening intently to the teachers lesson, seems there was going to be a welcome back pop quiz and let's just say Tsutako-san wasn't the brightest student even though she seemed really smart but anyways...

After class had ended a lot of people had introduced themselves to me including a girl named Todou Shimako she was unlike all the others she was truly beautiful and angelic looking, she had brown hair which glowed in the sun and gentle blue eyes she was also very kind and had a shy personality.

I heard she was part of the school council or as they call it here the 'Yamayurikai' her official title is Rosa Gigantea en bouton apparently in the Yamayurikai there are three families they were called the Rose families, there was Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Foetida along with their en boutons and their en boutons souers. The en boutons were most likely going to succeed them as the next Roses.

Lunch break had started Tsutako-san had invited me and Yuki to eat lunch with her and Shimako-san joined us as well. Tsutako-san took some pictures of me and Yuki just before we started eating, our mother had packed our lunches. Omelets, onigiri and sweet & sour pork mmm they were our favorites. We sat together chatting happily while Tsutako-san and Shimako-san were asking us questions about ourselves.

After lunch break classes had resumed, the teachers and students were all really kind and helped me when I struggled. School was actually quite fun, it wasn't like what the kids on television had said it would be like, which I was relieved to find out.

School had ended pretty fast, Yuki had went to check out the clubs he was really athletic unlike me. I was just wondering around when I saw a beautiful greenhouse. I went in to have a look there were a lot of beautiful flowers "Wow!" I had whispered to myself when a lady with short blond hair had walked in I turned to look at her she was really pretty, a mature kind of pretty but pretty nevertheless. "Hi!~ enjoying the view." She said jokingly.

"Umm.. yes sempai." I replied back looking at her confused she didn't seem all that ladylike she was more of a flirty kind of person by the way that she was speaking.

"Oh, right I forgot to introduce myself the names Sei, Satou Sei Nice ta meet ya~" she said.

Still looking at her stunned "Umm, yeah hello my name is Fukuzawa Yumito, I am new here as you can probably tell Satou-sempai."

"Oh, lighten up! Just call me Sei!" She said with a huge grin.

"Okay Sei-sempai."

"You can drop the sempai as well."

"Okay Sei-san."

"Oh come on what's with the san we're friends now aren't we?"

"Umm sure we can be friends, but still I refuse to drop the san Sei-san."

"How come?" The girl replied back to me with a smile.

"Because you're clearly older than me and my mother had always told me to use honorifics when speaking to anyone other than family"

"Hmph! Mamas boy!" She said sticking out her tongue. I was getting really annoyed at this point!

"Sei-san could you please act more dignified as a lady?" I asked her trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Hmm… how 'bout no?"

"Why?" I said in a displeased tone.

"I'll consider it if you follow me to somewhere fun!" she said to me with a huge grin on her face I mean can a grin even be as big as hers?

I had a bad feeling about the place she's going to take me. I eyed her suspiciously.

She suddenly started walking towards me and before I knew it she was standing right in front of me. She pushed my head into her chest with her right hand and said "Oh, come on! Stop looking at me you pervert!"

At this point I started blushing "I-I wasn't looking at you with those intentions Sei-san" I denied putting my hand to my lips and cleared my throat.

"Then why were you looking at me huh?"

"I-I just thought that you were probably going to take me to some weird place."

"Boo-boo you're no fun Yumito, stating the truth without even denying it." the blond haired women said as she chuckled to herself.

"Well sorry Sei-san not all of us are as out-going and carefree as you are."

"Come on, just come with me it'll be fun!"

"Fine, fine" I sighed. "Let us go then, come on lead the way." I said annoyed

"Okay!" she yelled back at me.

We had walked out of the greenhouse to some sort of building.

"Welcome to the Rose Mansion" Sei-san said being all dramatic.

The Rose Mansion where have I heard that before I thought to myself, Oh, that's right Tsutako-san had told me that The Rose Mansion was the place where the Yamayurikai gather and that normal students weren't allowed there. "Umm Sei-san we're not allowed to go in there." I said getting a little worried. I knew following her would've been trouble.

It's okay she said yanking me through the door of the mansion.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay stopping here for now I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. Please review and favorite or follow it if you like it! This is my first fan fiction so don't be too harsh if you were to criticize it!~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ice Queen

**Chapter 2 The Ice Queen.**

I walked up the stairs, there were creaky noises every step I took, I was a little worried that they might break.

Geez, what is Sei-san doing, why is she here? Doesn't she care about the consequences?

Sei-san went into the room at the top of the stairs and told me to wait outside until she told me to go in. I nodded and leaned my back against the wall waiting for her signal.

I then heard Sei-san say in a loud voice "I want to introduce you to my new friend, I met him while I was in the greenhouse!"

This was my cue I walked into the room just as she yelled "Fukuzawa Yumito-kun!~"

They were all staring at me I was so nervous, I mean this was the Yamayurikai, all the students in school admire them, and they were sitting right in front of me. "U-um, h-hello, like Sei-san said my n-name is Fukuzawa Yumito, it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Oh, hello Yumito-san, what are you doing with my onee-san." Shimako-san said looking straight at me.

"Wait, this is your onee-san? So she's Rosa Gigantea!?" I looked at her wide-eyed.

"Oh that's right I never told you did I?, well its better late than never! I'm Rosa Gigantea nice ta meet ya again!" She said with that huge grin of hers.

"I see so the Yamayurikai had trouble makers like you Sei-san. I would have never expected it."

"What? You're so mean Yumito!" she said in a childish kind of way.

"But whatever let me introduce you to everyone! So this is Rosa Chinensis or Mizuno Youko and this is Rosa Foetida or Torii Eriko along with her en bouton Hasekura Rei and her en boutons souer Shimazu Yoshino." I looked over to them they all seemed like beautiful proper ladies well all except for Sei-san….

Just as I was about to say something a beautiful lady walked in the door she had bluish-black hair along with deep blue eyes she was stunning, her beauty matched Shimako-san.

* * *

**Ogasawara Sachiko**

Hello my name is Ogasawara Sachiko, I am the heir to the Ogasawara group, I am known as Rosa Chinensis en bouton in school though.

I just heard some shocking news! Ugh onee-sama, I am going to kill you I thought as I walked up the stairs to the meeting room. I entered the room and confronted them.

"Onee-sama what is the meaning of this?"

"Whatever could you mean?" onee-sama replied back.

"Why am I the lead for the schools play? Why did you all decide this when I was out, I do not deserve this I was sick for goodness sake!" I yelled.

"Because if you were here you would have disagreed…." Sei-san said while avoiding eye contact.

"Well of course I mean the lead has to dance with a man and you all know that I have a problem with men!"

"Now, now calm down." Eriko-san said calmly.

I then heard a voice that I didn't recall, I turned around to see a boy with brown hair and big brown eyes. "Umm excuse me I'd hate to interrupt but would you mind if I left before you resume fighting again?" He said politely.

"Who's this onee-sama?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Yumito-kun he's Sei's new friend" onee-sama replied.

"H-hello maybe I should leave you guys alone since you seem to hate me…" He said smiling awkwardly.

For some reason as I looked at him I didn't feel disgusted… why? In fact I felt kind of at peace…

"Hello sorry for suddenly charging in and startling you"

"My name is Ogasawara Sachiko." I said bowing.

"H-hello you don't need to mind me." He said as he looked at me shocked.

"Oh, right, now where was I…"

"Onee-sama how could you do this to me? It's not fair that I had no say in it whatsoever.'

"Umm I-I agree" the boy said backing me up.

"Well even if you say that it is already decided."

"But, Onee-sama….."

"Okay how about this I'll let you pick which boy you have to dance with, out of either the first years or the school beside ours, Hanadera all-boys school." Onee-sama suggested.

"Ugh Okay fine, I pick Yumito-kun then." I said annoyed. I figured I could probably dance with him since I didn't feel sick in front of him which is really weird…

"Is that okay with you? Yumito-kun?" I said looking at him.

"Um o-okay I guess it's all right." He said nervously.

I sighed well at least I wouldn't be vomiting anytime soon..

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it's quite short the next one will be longer hopefully. Also thank you to the people that followed, favorited and reviewed!~**


	3. Chapter 3 Prince Charming

**Chapter 3 Prince Charming**

I walked to the Rose Mansion after school, there was a reading for the play. I found out later we were doing the play 'Cinderella'. I actually quite liked the story, how Cinderella had lived a cruel life thanks to her step mom and step sisters and how karma kicked in for them as Cinderella was swept away by a handsome and loving prince.

We were currently at the end of the reading.

"Oh, Cinderella please would you marry me?" I said trying to be as dramatic as I could.

"Oh my prince charming, I am but a poor girl from the village, I am not deserving of your love!" Sachiko-san said with so much emotion and passion.

"Of course you are, you are the most beautiful girl I have even seen in my whole life, now would you please honor me with you hand in marriage, milady?"

"Yes of course, that would make me the happiest girl in the whole world!"

"CUT! That was great Yumito and of course Sachiko." Rosa Chinensis yelled.

"Thank you onee-sama!" Sachiko said cheerfully.

I just stood there bowing as Youko-san said "Okay everybody gather 'round, costume fitting is tomorrow be sure to be here right after school, that is all, dismissed!"

Everyone shouted "OKAY!"

I went over to Sachiko. I was really embarrassed "Umm Sachiko-san you are an amazing actress!" I said full of enthusiasm.

"Why thank you you're not bad yourself." She said giggling.

I was actually kind of confused, I mean I thought she hated boys…

*The Next Day*

It was after school I hurried to the Rose Mansion for the costume fitting when on the way I saw a gang of first year boys hitting on Sachiko-san near the greenhouse. I though wow! She's popular isn't she, I was just about to leave when I saw that her face had turned extremely pale. I ran over to help her. "Get out of here can't you see she's turning pale?" I yelled at the gang of boys. They immediately scurried along yelling "w-we're sorry!"

"A-are you okay?" I said as I carried her into the greenhouse trying to calm her down, I laid her head on my lap, stroking her hair while singing a lullaby. I sighed with relief as I saw that the color was slowly returning to her face.

It had soon got dark and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sachiko's POV**

I woke up feeling dizzy as I lifted my hand to my forehead and groaned, slowly opening my eyes. "W-what is going on here?!" I shrieked. Yumito was awakening "Oh, Sachiko-san good morning" he said yawning. "M-morning w-what happened yesterday?" I asked Yumito.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head.

"Well let me refresh your memory, yesterday I was on my way to the costume fitting when I saw you being hit on by guys, I then suddenly noticed you were getting extremely pale, so I rush over, chased the guys away and tried to calm you down and I guess we've been here since yesterday afternoon. "

I looked at him shocked he stayed out here all night in the cold for me? And he even gave me his jacket to use as a blanket. "T-thank you very much for saving me…"

"Oh that's okay but can I just ask you one question?" He asked smiling.

"Sure go ahead" I answered.

"H-how come you don't seem to mind me even though I'm a boy, am I unmanly that I seem like a girl or something?"

I suddenly started heating up I could tell I was blushing "U-um I'm not sure how to explain this either, I mean don't get me wrong I do think you're manly but for some reason I just don't mind being around you…"

"Well okay then thank you for answering my question, I had better go call my mother and father they must be worrying thinking I got kidnapped of something."

"Okay, go ahead."

After Yumito called his parents, he sat back down beside me I couldn't quite explain it but whenever he's near me I felt this surge of emotions what could it be exactly?

We chatted for what seemed like a few minutes when the school bell rang, he got up and said with a gentle smile "Well I better go greet Maria-sama and my friends, I'll see you later Sachiko-san."

"O-okay" I said smiling back.

But for some reason I felt a sharp pain in my heart I didn't want him to leave, I felt the comfort leaving me what are these feelings… was it feelings of friendship or was it thankfulness for saving me or, was it something else?...

School ended pretty fast I went to the meeting room, for some reason I was really excited, excited to see Yumito again.

Ugh… I felt the sharp pains in my heart again, what in the world is happening to me? I-I sure hope it doesn't affect my work and concentration….

Little did she know he was also having similar problems…

* * *

**Yumito's POV**

I had just parted with Sachiko-san but for some reason something felt weird, I felt lonely why, why am I feeling this way and why now? I feel like there's a gap in my heart, that I needed something or someone to be there for me, in fact I craved for it so much so I didn't even pay any attention to the lesson.

Classes had finally ended so I headed to the Rose Mansion to apologize for yesterday since we didn't show up to the costume fitting. I felt excited, how come? was it because I will get to see Sachiko-san again, was it because I have developed feelings for her? No way, I mean there's simply no way..

No way..no way.. no way.. no way.. no way!

The words kept repeating in my head as I walked up the stairs. Knocked on the door and entered.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello I hope everyone is enjoying this fan fiction once again thanks to those people who have followed, favorited and reviewed it. I welcome all criticism just don't be too harsh on me!~**


	4. Chapter 4 Is It Love?

**Chapter 4 Is it love?**

"H-hello everybody I-I'm really sorry for missing the costume fitting…" I said immediately upon entering the room.

"Oh, that, it's okay Yumito, Sachiko already explained it to us, thank you for saving her" Youko-san said smiling gently.

"It's fine." I said blushing.

"So when will I be able to try my costume out?"

"Right now!~" Sei-san said smiling.

"Ugh..I-I don't feel that comfortable changing in front of all of you…."

"It's okay we'll wait out in the hallway while you're getting changed, nothing to be ashamed of, okay Yumito-kun?" Eriko-san said chuckling.

"O-okay" I said chuckling back nervously.

They all left the room while Eriko-san tossed me my costume. I put it on quickly, I wonder what I looked like I thought while trying to find a mirror. Moments later I heard a knock on the door "C-can we come in now?" said a quiet voice. I didn't bother figuring out whose voice it was.

"O-okay you can come in now!" I said frantically.

The girls entered Sei-san started to laugh out loud while I see some girls putting their hand to their mouth to hold their giggles in.

"W-what d-do I look funny?"

"No, no, that's not it, it's just that it really suits you, you look like you're made to be royalty." Youko-san said.

"I-I see" I said trying to figure out whether it was an insult or a compliment..

* * *

**Sachiko's POV**

Just then Sachiko walked in and saw Yumito's prince get-up she felt herself blushing God! He was absolutely dashing.

She then turned and focused on Sei as she was walking towards her, Sei leaned down and whispered in to her ear "I see you got a little crush!" Sachiko's face turned bright red as she watched the blond haired woman walk away laughing.

She felt frustrated at Sei but mostly at herself…

Do I really have a crush on Yumito?...

The rest of the day had gone by quickly but during all that time Sachiko had but one thing on her mind, Yumito and whether she loved him or not..

Sachiko laid her weary body on her bed unable to sleep for she had been lost in thought "ugh this is so frustrating." she said angrily at herself.

What will I do about this….. She thought long and hard all through the night, until she looked at her clock and realized how late it was. I'd better get some sleep or else when morning comes I might just faint of exhaustion…

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

Morning came quickly Yumito dragged himself out of bed brished his teeth, washed his face and fixed his hair before slipping comfortably into her uniform.

Yumito had walked to school all in all it took her about half an hour to get there.

He then hurried to class but not before greeting Maria-sama and his friends Yoshino and Shimako.

Today we started our first class with English Yumito was struggling in English he was fine in everything but English, he sighed as the teacher announced there would be a test somewhere in the next two weeks what should I do he thought to herself…

"Hey Shimako-chan what should I do? I'm totally going to fail the English test!" Yumito asked Shimako.

Suddenly Sachiko jumped out thinking this was her chance to know what her feelings were for Yumito. "Good evening, Yumito-kun I couldn't help hearing you were having some trouble in English? If you want I could help you?"

Yumito felt himself going red realizing that he would be alone with Sachiko-san.

But he decided to take her up on the offer as he really wanted to know if his feelings towards Sachiko progressed further than love…

"O-okay Sachiko-san, maybe we could meet after school tomorrow in the Rose Mansion?"

"O-okay" Sachiko-san had said.

***After school in the Rose Mansion* **

_(Still Yumi's POV)_

I sat on the chair trying to think. We reviewed the basics of English like the nouns and verbs then moved on to adjectives. It was really hard to take in, I had always had trouble memorizing things…

I suddenly removed my eyes from my work and glanced at Sachiko, blushing then turned my head back to my work before she noticed that he was staring at her. Wow she was so beautiful she was like an angel that fell from heaven due to some unfortunate accident.

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, when I turned back to my work trying to concentrate I notice that had wrote 'I love you! Sachiko.' on my page,

Oh no! I thought as I quickly tried to erase it when my eraser fell out of my hand, me and Sachiko both bent down to pick it up but Sachiko grabbed it first. We proceeded to lift our heads back up when I suddenly felt a soft sensation on my lips.

I-it was Sachiko's lips, S-Sachiko's lips were on mine!

I felt my face turning red. I was in the moment, I felt like I wanted to… kiss her, so I used my tongue forcing her mouth open and kissed her passionately swirling my tongue inside her mouth. I suddenly felt her kissing me back…..W-what was going on here…

After a minute or two of lip-locking I released her, we looked at each other for a few seconds shocked before Sachiko ran away wiping away her tears….

* * *

**Authors Note: Hello I read the reviews and I'm sorry for writing Yumita but I assure you his name is Yumito, I fixed it, at least I hope so…..-_- if you see me writing Yumita instead of Yumito again then sorry… please point it out to me. I thank all the people that like this Fanfiction and I'm sorry to announce but I'll probably end this Fanfiction in about one or two more chapters… to work on my other Fanfiction and also to hopefully start a new Fanfiction that I will probably write during my free time at school since my March break has ended sadly, I sure wish I had more time off *sigh* well bye for now!**


End file.
